The invention relates to a device for connecting two construction components that have engagement structures on two connection surfaces that are facing each other.
Known in the art are connecting devices of the non-threaded type, such as plug-in connectors or so-called Hirth connectors which permit to form-fittingly immobilize the two construction components in all three degrees of freedom of movement in the direction in parallel with the plane of the connection surfaces. However, for establishing such a connection, the two construction components must be moved relative to one another in the direction normal to the connection surfaces.
On the other hand, flange-type connections are known in which a relative movement of the construction components in the direction normal to the plane of the flanges is not necessarily required, but free spaces must be present which permit that bolts for connecting the flanges are inserted or screwed-in into corresponding bolt holes. These bolts must be moved in the direction normal to the plane of the flanges.
EP 2 273 048 B1 discloses a connecting device having circular arc-shaped engagement structures and associated connectors which permits a relative rotation of the construction components.